1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved assembling construction of a display apparatus for use with, for example, an on-vehicle digital clock.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of conventional display apparatus is of the construction that inherently necessitates use of a combination of a plurality of boards or a double-sided board. Such construction is complex and, therefore, the manufacture of the apparatus is not easy. Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 3-51395 discloses one solution to the problem where all the circuit parts, including the display device and operating switches, are mounted on one single-sided printed circuit board.
The prior art disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 3-51395 solves the aforementioned problem by the use of one single-sided printed circuit board. However, the construction shown in FIG. 1 of this prior art publication needs to employ operation switches, such as so-called tact switches, which are of a construction independent from the others. With the construction shown in FIG. 2 of the same prior art publication, the display device is mounted on the soldered side of the printed circuit board. This necessitates mounting operation of the display device by manual soldering after the board has undergone soldering operation in a solder bath.
Thus, the assembling construction and assembling method of the display apparatus are yet to be simplified.